


Piano Legs

by blackriddlerose



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: A short one-shot for these two.Orginaly posted in 2013, updated with minor edits.  Cross posted.





	Piano Legs

Maka didn't bother to look up when Soul came into their little living room and walked up to the couch that was the perfect size for the two of them. She also didn't bother to look up or even stop reading when Soul scooped his arm under her crossed ankles and lifting her legs, plopped down on the couch himself, placing her legs on his lap. He propped his own feet up on the old coffee table. It was a routine at this point, whenever one of them was hogging the couch for them to scooted over.

Soul let his head fall back as he stuffed ear buds into his ears, his eyes already closed. Maka, finished with the chapter, glanced up at her partner before turning the page and letting the story consume her mind once more.

\---

The vein on Maka's forehead was clearly visible as she glared at her book, unable to concentrate on the read. The tapping on her leg was bothersome to say the least. Maka raised her head to glare at the source of her irritation, fully intending to do her famous Maka-chop, but she stopped.

Soul's head was still back, so she only saw his throat, but she could hear his soft jazz music playing. His foot moved to the beat, and his fingers tapped her legs, imagining them as piano keys. She watched as the song ended and a more upbeat one took its place. His fingers picked up pace, thrumming along her leg with the fluid motions of great pianist. Although the pace picked up considerably, he still only gently tapped her legs, causing no pain.

Maka watched in awe as his fingers continued throughout the song, no doubt in her mind that if her leg was a piano, he'd be playing the song perfectly. The scythe technician watched until the song ended and his fingers came to a stop. She quickly lowered her head back down to her book, pretending to not have noticed any of it, when she saw his head stir. She glanced up for a brief second at him, and sucked in a small breath when she saw him watching her.

"Enjoy the show?" the Last Death Scythe asked smugly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Maka responded, closing her book.

"You're a horrible liar," Soul responded with a smirk.

"Maka-chop."

Soul reacted to slow, and was soon rubbing a sore head. "What was that for?"

"For calling me a horrible liar," Maka stated calmly, reopening her book to the last page she had stopped at.

Soul studied his technician for a moment, an evil grin creeping across his face.

"What?" Maka asked, wary of his grin.

"Oh nothing," Soul replied, his grin not budging an inch.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Maka yelled as Soul snatched the book from her hands and tossed it on the coffee table.

Maka could feel the heat on her cheeks as she blushed when Soul reached over and grabbing her by her waist, pulled her onto his lap.

She now sat, straddling his lap and his eyes staring at her, the grin still not budging any. Whatever protest Maka was about to respond with was lost as Soul pulled her closer, closing the gap with a kiss.

For a second, Maka was too stunned to respond, her body stiff. But the shock lasted only a second. She kissed him back, her hands running through his hair. His hands traveled from her waist to the back of her thighs, then up a bit higher, and squeeze. Maka jumped slightly at the ass group she just received, but didn't break the kiss, she could feel Soul smirk a little.

Otherwise preoccupied with each other, the two teens didn't notice when Blair opened the door to the apartment. She took one look at the couple before backing out of the apartment, leaving them be. "I probably shouldn't tell Spirit about this," she stated, but the glint in her eyes, said otherwise.

"You're not too shabby there, Piano Legs," the white haired teen stated, his usual grin back on his face after the two stopped for breath.

He wasn't even surprised when he was Maka chopped.

"You aren't too shabby yourself."

\---

Soul ran through town, an angry Spirit chasing after him. Turns out Blair isn't good at keeping secrets.

"You crazy old man! All I did was make out with her!" the teen yelled as he sped up, Spirit still on his tail.

"I never gave you permission to touch my daughter!" Spirit yelled back, his anger rising.

"But she did!" Soul yelled with a grin, knowing full well that, that comment would probably get him killed.


End file.
